1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to fish hook threaders.
2. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
A fish hook threader of the present invention includes an enlongate needle secured in one end of a handle with the free end of the needle being sharpened and having a socket therein to receive the point of a fish hook. In using the invention the needle is threaded through an artificial or live worm and the fish hook point is seated in the socket in the end of the needle to permit the worm to be slid along the needle and threaded onto the fish hook.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a bait threader for fish hooks which is easy to use, which prevents injuries from engaging the fish hook and which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification, when considered in light of the attached drawings.